I saw Marga Kissing Santa Clause
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Titus really shouldn't have walked down the stairs, then he'd have been spared from this sight.


**Here's your obligatory Christmas story! I was listening to "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause" and my friend had just sent me a picture of Sphintus as Santa Clause and I needed to do this.**

 **I originally was going to do a parody of "Jack Frost" with "Ja'far Frost", and I still might do that, but I thought that this would be much more fun to write.**

 **This is kinda bittersweet, I think. So warning?**

 **I do not own Magi, never have and never will.**

 **Also, yes a kiss on the cheek does count.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Titus roused slightly, his blue eyes peeking open at a noise he heard in the darkness of his room, which he shared with his boyfriend Sphintus, and he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the fact that Sphintus wasn't next to him, using him as a cuddling body pillow, like he normally was at this time of night. He looked at the window, his braided hair coming slightly undone and falling over his shoulder as he looked at the sights of Rome, the city that he had lived in since birth. He loved the country of Italy, with all its sights and sounds, and it was the only thing that came anything close to the country he remembered of Reim.

He looked at the snow, and chuckled slightly; knowing Sphintus didn't particularly like the snow unlike him and their adopted daughter Marga. Just earlier that day, Titus and Marga had gone out just to walk around in the snow; Although they were very careful, because of Marga's incurable heart condition. The doctors had told them that this, Marga's first true Christmas with a family of any kind, may likely be her last if it got worse by the beginning of Spring. So far, Marga had been doing alright and was allowed to be home for Christmas, but they had the hospital on speed dial just in case something happened with her other than a brief coughing fit.

The blonde boy lifted one hand and felt some of the snowflakes fall down onto his hands, the bitter cold a stark contrast to his warm body. He was broken out of his thoughts by that noise again, and he looked towards the closed wooden door, the dark stain a barely noticeable thing within most of the darkness of the room, if it weren't for the feint multicolored light that streamed onto the floor. Titus squinted slightly, and he thought _'just what is that noise?'_

So, he walked towards the door, feeling the hardwood floor beneath him turn to fuzzy carpet as he neared it as picked up his robe, covering his white and blue pajamas as he tied it and slipped on the slippers to protect his feet from the cold tile of the main floor. He carefully placed his delicate hand on the doorknob and twisted it, only to be met with the Christmas light-lit hallway leading to the stairs.

Titus and Sphintus had hung those lights with Marga, so that if one of them awoke in the middle of the night they wouldn't have to wander around in the darkness. He heard the noise again, it sounded more like a giggle than anything, and Titus slowly creeped towards the stairs and stepped down them ever so carefully, as the stairs had a tendency to creek. But, what he saw when he looked into the living room stopped him short.

Sphintus was there, in the living room, dressed as Santa, sitting near the brightly lit the Christmas tree. And little Marga was awake, in her pink nightdress, talking with him. It seemed that she was tired, and even if Sphintus had put on the entire outfit (Beard and all) and even though she was sitting on his lap, she didn't recognize him immediately, or was playing along.

"Santa? Can I ask you something?" Marga asked, apparently not noticing Titus's presence.

"Yes? What is it, little Marga?" Sphintus asked, making his voice low and trying to mask that it actually was him, even if he was failing miserably at it, and Titus wanted to burst out laughing.

"Can you do something for Titus and Sphintus this Christmas…? They've done so much for me, even though I'm sick and may not make it that long, they've stayed happy and they keep promising me I'll be alright even if I might not be…" The redhead mumbled tiredly, and Titus teared up slightly at her words, and he wanted nothing more than to hug her, even if he felt the painful constricting of his heart. He could tell Sphintus was desperately trying not to start crying in front of Marga, and he saw his boyfriend nodding slightly.

"If you be a good little girl, then I will do everything I can." Sphintus said, somehow keeping his voice level despite being on the verge of tears. Marga seemed to light up at that, and she leaned up and kissed Sphintus' cheek gently, smiling as she said "Thank you, Santa! I promise I'll be the best girl in the entire world if it means my wish will come true!" She slid off of Sphintus' lap, her eyes smiling as much as her face. Titus moved into the kitchen, making sure Marga wouldn't see him.

"Alright then, but now you should go back to bed. You need your sleep, now don't you?" Sphintus smiled, even if the fake beard made it near impossible to tell. Marga nodded, her pigtails bouncing slightly as she walked to the entryway to the living room towards the stairs before she turned back around and cheered,

"Oh! I almost forgot! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Marga…" Sphintus' voice was soft, but kind. As Marga walked up the stairs up to her room, Titus walked into the living room and started to cry.

"Sphintus… Sh-she asked… For us… To be happy…" Titus mumbled, the tears unwilling to stop streaming down his face as Sphintus held Titus, after pulling down the beard, and kissing his forehead.

"I know, Titus… She really is a good kid, isn't she?" The tanned teen murmured, and Titus nodded slightly.

"Why does she h-have to die…?" Titus asked as his voice break whilst he asked the question he had been dreading.

"Because the best ones always do… The rukh needs her back more than we need her…" Even now, Sphintus had his own tears streaming down his face as he watched his most loved one cry.

"But, even after she's… G-gone… I'll still be here for you…" Sphintus offered, tilting Titus' head back slightly so he could look him in the eyes.

"I-I love you, you idiot…" Titus said, before kissing Sphintus, not aware that Little Marga was seeing the person she saw as her big brother/adoptive mother kissing Santa Clause.


End file.
